


The Harem Queen

by anima_libera



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Harem, Humor, Romance, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anima_libera/pseuds/anima_libera
Summary: Ever heard of the reincarnation system? People’s souls transmigrating to another world? T’was one famous topic back in her world, but one Gokudera Hayacchin never believed a word. She should’ve. T’was one thing to be reborned as herself, but to an ikemen-filled mafia world? Dang, there goes her innocence flying off the window. Non-rated, ‘cause we’re wholesome here people… not!





	The Harem Queen

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Absolutely none!
> 
> JUST KIDDING: Watch out for curses, cracks, overly-clichéd fluffs, mild personality disorders, and things that doesn’t make sense but you just have to believe it does.

"Ahh…  _shit_!"

That was… quite a word that escaped little cute Hayacchin's mouth. The maids couldn't help but gasp at this sudden twist of personality.

The maids knew their master was a mafia don, but their cute little pumpkin had been anything but that! Despite both parents being aristocratic mafia lords, their Princess Hacchin was the sweetest of cupcakes and as good as an angel. She had the face and attitude of a goddess. So… what then happened?

"Holy mother of fucktards!"

The maids gasped once more.

Heavens be damned, that was a combo-breaker!

The maids looked at each other, hands suspended, and mouths and eyes wide open. They really had enough for one night. They all felt like the party was already over. The guests are drunk, and they had all finally succeeded in corrupting their little angel.

Except, that couldn't be!

How can it be possible when they were just prepping and dressing up said angel for the party?

All the young maids looked at the elderly Isobel. She was the head maid of the entire Gokudera mansion, having served the longest. However, ever since little Hayacchin's birth, their Lord had instructed her to see to the princess' needs above anything else. So, through the years, the old woman had grown quite attached to the little pumpkin, and was the most familiar of her gentle temperament.

However, right now… even  _she_  did not know what went wrong.

Maybe it was best to call for the master and request for an exorcism?

Isobel had been sitting quietly at the side, reading a book, occasionally glancing and smiling, offering her guidance and opinions every now and then. But now, she too was in a daze. She had stood up, mouth agape as her book now laid helplessly on the floor.

"Granny 'bel, what date is it today?"

"Ahh… eh?"

"Can I ask what date is it today?"

The old lady began to gather her bearings. Their little princess had called her by her usual namesake, and the gentle manner was back. Maybe all those had been their illusion? A result of their stress from the lack of sleep and all the preparations they've been doing since the past week?

Isobel flashed a kind smile. "It is the 10th of July, year of the Ox, himecchi," she answered. A long time ago, Hayacchin had asked to call her "Granny 'bel" because, according to her, she was her beautiful fairy godmother. As a result, Isobel had called her himecchi, because she was the sole princess of the mansion. Literally kinda like the Cinderella thing, except their little pumpkin was a real princess and really have been treated like so.

"Father's 45th birthday… right?"

Isobel wondered why the princess was asking her something she already know. Nevertheless, she still answered gently. "Yes."

"…"

"…"

"No fuck?!"

"…"

"Isobel-sama! Isobel-sama!" the nearest maid immediately rushed in and squatted beside the collapsed old woman. "Quick, go call Dr. Shamal! Isobel-sama!"

.

Little Gokudera really did not know what to do. Ahh…  _why the hell do I have to remember it all?!_ She resisted the urge to pull her already tied-up hair.  _Stupid, stupid dress!_

The moment Gokudera had worn the dress, and seen that familiar ornament on her hair, memories came rushing in like the floodgates being forced open.

She had died! She had already died after being hit by a truck! But then, somehow, ended up transmigrating in a world of an otome game!

Gokudera's eyes narrowed as she looked at herself in front of the mirror. Those green eyes. This silky, long grey hair. This petite face. Really! Without a doubt, this was Gokudera Hayacchin, the infamous right-hand man of Vongola Decimo from the hit franchise Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Well, Katekyo Hitman was originally produced as a manga back in her world. But it had become such a hit that an anime, live action and otoge were mass produced right after. In the original plotline, Hayacchin was simply the right-hand man… err, woman of Vongola X. The badass, but gentle and hot af secretary-esque type one. However, in the otoge, she was a love candidate.

Suffice to say, amongst a stupid Kyoko, an eccentric Haru, a detached Chrome, and a too-good Yuni, sassy Gokudera Hayacchin was the most famous one. She was kind, but can kick ass; occasionally clumsy but really smart. That glaring contrast successfully captured the hearts of many male players. And the killer blow? She was a full-blooded tsundere! It was… insta-KO!

Unfortunately, the company behind this had never produced a reverse-harem version. It was because, despite the growing popularity of Hayacchin, it seemed the developers still can't decide who to choose as the  _final_  heroine. Moreover, there was also that fem!Tsuna hype the fans had been going on about.

"Holy mother of fucktards!"  _Had I really been reincarnated as that Hayacchin?_

Gokudera's brows crossed.  _Get a grip of yourself, me!_ She mentally cheered on. She looked at herself again in the mirror.

After a while, Gokudera sighed.  _Yep, indeed…_ she had become  _that_ Gokudera Hayacchin. Moreover, the world she was in was the otome version. The dress. The ornament. Plus, the fact that she was an only child. In both manga and anime, as well as the live action, Hayacchin had an older sister named Bianchi. However, for reasons really unknown, the team decided to make Hayacchin the sole inheritor of the Gokuderan name in the otoge. Her mother was the official and only wife.

Gokudera massaged her temples.

"Granny 'bel, what date is it today?"

_First things first, I have to reconfirm the events!_ Hayacchin never played the game itself, not even watched or read the anime or manga too. Hell, despite her being a tomboy in her  _old_  world, she was a girly girl at heart. That meant… shoujo tropes, Barbie dolls, and otoges with female protagonists  _when no one was looking_. But she did hear  _a lot_ of it from her brother and guy friends. Moreover, the otaku bastard (her brother) would also occasionally play it in the living room; hence, the reason why she was able to recognise the dress and the ornament. Unfortunately, it really took her  _a long_  time before she realised.

In her old world, Gokudera Hayacchin was also called Gokudera Hayacchin. After all, Gokudera  _and_  Hayacchin were both  _very_  common names (and let's just leave it at that). However, rather than sporting silky and long grey locks, she once had midnight blue ones cut short like a guy's. Her green eyes were once brown. She didn't have a sister… but she had one lazy-ass older brother.

"It is the 10th of July, year of the Ox, himecchi."

_Hmm… hmm, right, right._ "Father's 45th birthday… right?"

_As far as I can recall…_ In the otome game, there was a general scene where Sawada Tsunayoshi attended a ball. It was a birthday party of one of his father's closest friends. That friend was, of course, Gokudera's own father.

Ahh… this was also one of the things they changed from the original storyline. In contrast to the manga where Tsuna had lived in a fictitious Japanese town named Namimori, the Tenth was made an aristocrat in the otoge instead, and lived in Italy.  _No_ , actually not just the Decimo, but everyone else! The Japanese Namimori town was transported to Italy in its entirety. It was really quite weird since all of them had retained their Japanese names, despite now being labelled "Italian." Then again, this was  _once_  a fictitious world after all, anything goes…  _goes_.

Of course, Gokudera's "boss" was still the same reluctant, clumsy, idiotic Vongola boss. The only difference, really, was that all those events in Japan happened in Italy instead. There were a lot more mini-arcs and events too… according to Gokudera's brother. It was a game with  _a lot_ of content and meticulous character developments. Hence, one of the reasons of its immense popularity as well.

But, _wait!_ Isn't this the party that all the guys attended as well? It  _is_ where Tsuna first met most of his guardians after all.  _Waaaait, what?!_   _All_ the guys?!

"No fuck?!"

The maids were panicking for reasons Gokudera had already ignored. Right now, her little mind was wrapped around the issue she'll be meeting those ikemen guys for the first time. Ikemen. First time. Gokudera bit her lip. For someone who  _never_  had a boyfriend for 18 years in her old life, plus the additional 16 in this life, suffice to say, one Gokudera Hayacchin was…  _excited_.

—  **T** he  **H** arem  **Q** ueen —

It was already thirty past seven when one Gokudera Hayacchin showed herself in public. She discreetly made her entrance. Noble girls don't get their debut until their 18th after all. So, right now, she was keeping a low profile.

Gokudera Hayacchin tried to blend in with the crowd. Her mamma and papa were somewhere busy within this crowd, probably talking with their fellow big shots. Gokudera sighed. All of the people around here are probably mafia dons, or sons and daughters of one. No wonder her pa had asked her to train various martial arts. These mafia men were all really…  _big_. Handsome, yes, but  _big_. It would be troublesome to get into trouble with any of them and not know how to defend oneself.

"Ahahahahaha"

Gokudera's brows knit.  _Yamamoto?_

She turned left and right in search of a familiar figure. No Yamamoto was on sight. Was she just hallucinating then? Gokudera sighed.  _Yes_ , probably she was. She was probably just tired from the impact of the memory flashes, and now she was even hearing things. There was no way that baseball idiot was here. His father was just a sushi shop owner after all, not at all mafia. (By this point, she had already forgotten what Yamamoto's role was in the original franchise.)

"Drinks, madame?" a butler bowed down to her.

"Yes, but just a juice please," she answered absentmindedly. The issue about her classmate gone with the wind.

"Here you go."

"Thanks!"

Just as she took a sip from the glass, a hand smacked her shoulder. "I knew it was you, Hacchan!"

"Puuuuuu~" suffice to say, the drink just got wasted on her. "Fuck!" Gokudera fished a handkerchief out of her dress pocket whilst glaring  _at_  the baseball freak. It was a good thing none of that red tea had splashed on her gown. Otherwise, she would've already blown this man to kingdom come. "Don't scare me like that, you bastard!"

"…"

"…"

"Haya…cchin?" a confused look showed on the young man's face. Well, who wouldn't be shocked when the usually composed prima donna of their school had just let out a string of curses?

"Ahh…"  _shit, hello! Sorry for shocking you, but I just remembered I was a reincarnated person. So, you know, my personality flipped. My bad!_ No way in hell was she gonna say that!

Yamamoto looked at the strange expressions swimming on the silverette's face. So, this was what one Gokudera Hayacchin really thought of him…? A baseball freak? "Ahahahaha!" Yamamoto scratched his head, feeling just a little bit shy. "So, what are you doing here, Hacchan?"

"No, what are  _you_ doing here?"

"Ahahahaha, I won an entrance ticket to this party!"

Gokudera scoffed. She eyed the idiot up and down. The lad was just wearing a casual shirt and jeans. Does this man really know what party he's on? Can't he see the men around him were wearing Kitons or Brionis, and the women with their Diors and Chanels? It was one thing to be carefree, but another to be so freakishly naive!

Gokudera massaged her temples, before pulling one Yamamoto Takeshi further inside the mansion.

.

"Get changed into this!" Gokudera threw a suit on the couch. Then, she turned around to look for some shoes next. Yamamoto was one to not have so many questions. After receiving the suit, he instantly undressed himself.

"Hmm… I guess this will do — holy fuck! Why aren't you getting behind the curtain?!" She, then, quite literally threw them shoes on the lad's face.

"Ahahahaha! Gomen, gomen, Hacchan!"

"And stop calling me Hacchan!"

.

Gokudera almost had a heart attack. The instant they rejoined society, she immediately looked for a butler and served herself some ice-cold water. Gokudera already knew Yamamoto was a… err, well-built man. He was part of the sports committee for heaven's sake, and revered as a baseball god in school! But…  _ahh!_ Seeing those abs, those biceps, those taut muscles herself…  _Bastard!_ It was a good thing she had resisted the urge to run and hug him, and run her hands over them. She was still a maiden at heart after all.

Also, what was that about him winning some tickets? She better go check up on her father soon about this. That old man might've been up to something again. For example, trying to recruit her classmate?! Well, Gokudera wouldn't mind if it was for  _that_ kinda recruitment… iykwim. Otherwise, really, she couldn't imagine one Yamamoto Takeshi being part of mafia. Or, well, at least until now.

Gokudera drank the water in one go, before handing it to another passing butler. She tried to regain her posture. Maybe towards the garden would do the trick?

"Ahahahaha, really, sorry Hacchan!"  _And this lad is twice as hot wearing a tuxedo too! And that bandage over that nipped chin of his didn't help, either!_ "Where are you going,  _Gokudera_?"  _Damn this hormone-indusive ikemen!_

"Away from you, baseball freak!"

And then out she went towards the balcony.

.

It turns out, going to the balcony with a tubed dress was a very,  _very_ bad idea. Add that to the fact that she had just drank freezing water. Gokudera Hayacchin had sneezed a couple of times.

"Are you alright?" Hayacchin turned around. Behind her was a teenage woman, probably of the same age as her, with violet eyes, violet hair and an equally violet dress. It should've been weird with all that violet but… the color scheme really complimented her well.

"Here, please have this."

"Oho, what are you doing, Nagi?" Suddenly, a voice behind the woman spoke up. His voice was a few octaves lower, threatening and  _very_ intimidating. Gokudera tilted her head to better see the man.

And…  _holy damn_ , this lad was handsome! The dangerous, don't-get-near-me-lest-you-wanna-die type, but still definitely one a lot of girls would fall for. He had a well-defined face. His long, midnight blue hair was tied around in a ponytail. His eyes held a lot of secrets.  _I wonder what his backstory is? Is he even one of those… what were they called again? Guardians?_ By this point, indeed, one Gokudera Hayacchin had already forgotten  _most_  of the things her old brother had said. She definitely have to review them sooner or later.

Lost in thought, it was only a while after when she realised a shawl had been draped over her shoulders. She turned around. To her surprise, rather than the woman, it was the man who had put it on her. "Hn."

Gokudera Hayacchin blushed like crazy.

That definitely threw her off balance! What was wrong with this dude? Acting like he was against it, and then putting said shawl on her himself?!

"Anoo… please have this back! I am alright!"

The man glared. The woman laughed. "No, it's fine! You can have that…"

Gokudera turned to the woman. She seemed easier to talk to. "Hayacchin! Call me Hacchan!"

"Pleased to meet you, Hacchan! I'm Nagi!" she bowed. "Well, then, you can keep it! I'll see you soon!"

Then, she turned around and left with the lad.

"Ah…!" Gokudera bit her tongue. She had wanted him… her… them to stay. She was quite curious about that lad after all. Really, more like interested. Yamamoto was the outgoing, friendly type, yes, but this man… he was the mysterious, secretive one. Kinda like her type. Ish. Not to mention, he was also taller. He looked quite mature too! But at the last minute, she hesitated. And the two finally vanished within the crowd inside.

Gokudera sighed.

Suddenly, a man fell in front of her. Well, not really fell. More like… landed?

It was a good thing Gokudera had already been trained in surprise attacks. Otherwise, she really would've died from heart attack this time around. She held her chest, trying to calm herself once more.

This new guy sported a raven hair, and black, slanted eyes. His outer coat was open, and the polo beneath it was undone. A red cloth was pinned on his left sleeve. Unfortunately, Gokudera wasn't able to read what was written. Tremendous bloodlust exuded from the man, and on both his hands were…  _were those tonfas?!_

.

Hibari Kyouya was not one to attack women and children. But he hadn't had sleep these past few days, so interrupting him on the rarest occasions that he had was  _not_  a good thing.

Immediately, he swung his tonfas, aiming for her shoulders. He had only hoped to teach this kid a lesson or two not to be so damn loud. To his utter shock however, his attacked was blocked… by a hair pin. By an effin' mere hair pin!

For the second time  _ever_  in his life, one Hibari Kyouya…  _smiled_.

.

Gokudera was sweating bullets. This man was dangerous! The moment she took out her pin, her hair messily cascaded down like waterfalls. This was bad! Sure, she blocked the first attack, but she wasn't sure how long she could last.

The man smiled.

Under normal circumstances, one Gokudera Hayacchin might've had blushed like crazy by now… crazier than earlier even! My god, this lad was a god! He was the same as that guy earlier too! The bad boy type. Except, maybe this one was waay even…badder? Contrary to the secretive one, however, he seemed like a kuu…? Tsundere?

_I wonder. Would he also be the bad-boy type… in bed?_ Gokudera lost her footing, and almost failed to defend herself from another attack.  _Crap, I really need to snap out of this!_

When another tonfa came flying towards her, Gokudera took the opportunity to duck and crouched down. She hastily took a small dynamite from her pockets, planted it on the ground, and magically lit it. She glared at the intruder, before jumping far away.

_BOOM!_

The dynamites exploded and smoke covered where the lad once was.

Gokudera narrowed her eyes. She couldn't tell if the raven-haired god had survived her dynamites. If she hadn't, she would be  _thoroughly_  disappointed. Then again, if  _that_ tremendous bloodlust earlier was anything to go by, she was a hundred percent sure this man was a veteran. There was no way he couldn't make it.

"Herbivore," the moment the smoke cleared, she could finally see his figure. And by goodness gracious! Even if this was hell, she wouldn't have minded at all! Rather than a god, this lad before him was the devil incarnate! A freakishly handsome af devil incarnate! His raven hair was tossed further into disarray, and his polo was thrown completely open! Even with some dirt on his face and body, it didn't mar his overall image  _at all!_ In fact, if to ask her, it even improved it instead!

The lad smirked.

_Fuck!_ Gokudera tightened her grip on her pin.  _Stop it with the smirk! What_ is _it with that smirk, anyway? Are you mocking my maiden half, huh?! You bastard!_

The raven-haired lad ran after her, tonfas at the ready. Suffice to say, his bloodlust had kicked up quite a notch as well. Gokudera normally would've taken him head on herself. But damn, his face, his masculinity was so distracting! She wasn't so sure if she could survive if she fought close range. Hence, she only did the next best thing. She threw her pin, and she…  _ran_. But not without planting her own dynamites here and there, of course!

.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Explosions went off one after another.

Gokudera cursed.

Shouldn't anyone have noticed and checked by now, huh? To think, the gardens was just right next to the ballroom too! But why? Why wasn't anyone going outside? Where were her own guards? Her father? The maids? WHAT IS SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE HERE?!

Gokudera had already ditched her heels and ran barefoot. Her hair was a lot messier. She wouldn't have minded being chased by a devilishly handsome guy, but if said guy had the aim to kill her… that was another story.

_Fuck!_ Well, even when her mentor — that detestable womaniser Dr. Shamal — had already praised her battle prowess with dynamites (and the word had been spread, earning her the nickname 'Smokin Bomb Hime'), Gokudera Hayacchin was not completely invincible. If this keeps up, she would run out of her own weapons soon. She really needs to think up of something else. And fast!

The two were now running amongst the bushes and tall, leafy hedges of the garden.

Gokudera lit up another dynamite, and threw it behind her. The dynamite exploded in another loud  _BOOM!_  Then, she turned right in an intersection.

"Hieee~!"

Gokudera Hayacchin wasn't able to break in time. The force sent her slamming head on towards an unsuspecting brunette. The two fell on the ground.

The unknown man's hand instinctively wrapped around her waist, and her own was draped over his chest as well. As if that wasn't enough, their lips too both… crashed against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments, feedbacks, random sh! are welcomed. Also, please check out my other stories too (most published in ffn). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Have a great day! :D


End file.
